Minerva McGonagall's Woes
by VampLover12
Summary: Minerva McGonall is reading the year's first years list. What happens when she comes across a certain 'Potter' name? She's already spent half her life dealing with their namesake so how will she react?


A/N Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Minerva McGonagall's Woes

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office reading through the list of the new first years.

"_Hannah Amelia Bones_" I'm guessing that's Susans daughter.

_Alice Augusta Longbottom. _Let's hope she hasn't inherited her father's potion making skills!"

"_Scorpius Lucius Malfoy. _Another Malfoy with a horrid name. What did I expect?" Severus Snape puffed up. This was his godsons son. He wouldn't take anyone talking about their name! He knew how much damage laugher could cause. _Snivellus….._

"Minerva, I wouldn't suggest you talking badly about Scorpius' name. It will come back to haunt you" he said darkly. Minerva rolled he eyes. What could happen?

"_Minerva Kitty Minnie_" Albus! One word about that girls name and I'll….I'll…I'll! Oh fine! Laugh about it you old meddling coot!"

Her only reply was Dumbledore's laughter, ringing throughout the office. She heard another few portraits snicker and attempt to hide their chuckles behind coughs but none followed Dumbledore's example.

The portrait of Severus Snape's lips twitched in amusement.

"_Polly Parvati Moon_. That must be Padma's daughter.

"_Samson Drew Niftwiggerly" _Oh yes, Lavenders son_._

Severus couldn't hold back a snicker. Minerva glared at him. And _he'd_ told her not to laugh at names! Hmph!

"_Annie Open"._ Muggle Born I presume. I haven't heard that name before."

"Neither have I" replied Dumbledore, sucking contently on a lemon drop.

"_Lysander Nargle Scamander_. Only Luna Lovegood would name her child that. I do dearly hope he doesn't take up his mother's quirks and wear radishes as earrings."

"I must disagree with you Minerva, my dear. I sincerely hope that Mr Scamander takes after his mother. Hogwarts could do with some fun. I was rather upset when Miss Lovegood graduated." Dumbledore said.

Minerva snorted "Only you could wish for such thing, Albus"

"Oh but Minerva, you haven't seen the best yet for you seem to have missed a name." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling insanely. Minerva and Severus had a sinking feeling in their stomaches. There was a missed name between O and S?

Minerva smiled sweetly "Thank you for pointing that out to me, Albus"

Severus tried to peer out of his portrait and look at the list.

Ja- Oh lord! How could they! Those two words shouldn't ever be put together in a name! They've unleashed a monster! Albus! What do I do? I thought they were all gone but no Harry Potter just has to name his son after them!

Severus couldn't handle it "Who Minerva? What's the child's name!" he exploded.

"James" she whispered. Severus urged her on. Dumbledore continued to suck on his lemon drop.

"Sirius" Severus paled to a deathly white. NO it wasn't possible! Potter hadn't….

"Potter!" Minerva let out a wait "James Sirius Potter!" she cried.

Severus turned to one of the bookshelves in his portrait and whacked his head against it once. Then again. And again. And again.

Minerva McGongall had never lost it so much in her life. Not even when Slytherin had won the House Cup 6 years in a row. Or when Albus had died. Or when she had thought Harry Potter was dead.

She sank to her knees. "Albus! They were impossible together and now there's only one of them! He'll be the end of me! He'll be double the trouble! I'm too old for this!"

Albus Dumbledore snorted "Hmph. Well _sorry_ that I died! I didn't exactly Avada myself did I? Pfft" he said sarcastically before turning and walking out of his portrait.

Severus looked at the ex-Headmaster's portrait strangely. Was he the only sane one left in the room?

Severus turned to address the present Headmistress and smirked "Well Minerva, I have never been so glad to be dead. Good luck! You'll need it!"

Minerva only moaned again before standing up suddenly and looking to the enchanted calendar. It was only August 29th. She still had 3 more Potter-free days. She wouldn't waste another moment.

She smiled manically "I'm off to Hawaii! And I'm leaving Filch in charge! Hahahahahaha!" and ran out of the office.

Severus looked at the empty door and shook his head. There should have been a breeding ban on the Potters. Just look at what they did to people. He understood Voldemort's reasoning and wondered why he hadn't seen it before. Potters drove people mad. _No wonder the dark lord was always a little off,_ Severus thought.

The End!

Hope you liked it! Review if you did. It's a little silly but I just had to write it. Flames will be used to light my candle collection.

VampLover12


End file.
